


let's spin apart while racing through the atmosphere

by exit_music



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Dating, Dorks in Love, F/F, First Kiss, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exit_music/pseuds/exit_music
Summary: She has an infallible plan, which clearly involves kissing Hagumi. That’s the main idea, after all.





	let's spin apart while racing through the atmosphere

Chisato is prepared for this.

She has an infallible plan, which clearly involves kissing Hagumi. That’s the main idea, after all.

Chisato has already had her first kiss, however, all were empty attempts to hide herself and please others. She doesn’t do that anymore, doesn’t need to. With Hagumi, it has to be special, _remarkable_ ; the girl with sugar-coated mandarin hair _is_ special in itself, and deserves something truly unforgettable. The platinum blonde knows about Hagumi’s lack of kissing skills from the sporty girl’s very own mouth. They were chatting quietly, thighs barely touching, and Hagumi merely confessed she doesn’t have kissed anyone like,  _ever_. Chisato smiles fondly at that remembrance, thinking she’ll be able to give the love of her life—not Kaoru, despite what others think, thank you very much—something like that just makes her stomach bubble with trepidation.

She hasn’t ever be a sweetie—more like a princess that saves herself, in fact—exactly, but Hagumi just brings the most embarrassing part out of her bittersweet heart.

It _needs_ to work perfectly.

* * *

 

Chisato’s plan is executed on the park. She schemes to do the especific _kissing_ part on a quiet section she knows; a pretty garden. Hagumi likes things like that, you know,  _cute_ , even if she’s embarrassed about it, and Chisato wants to take everything she is fond of into consideration.

They’re currently walking hand-in-hand, talking about nothing in particular. Love is about that, after all, not doing anything actually special but feeling it is because you’re doing it with your ‘beloved’... or something. Chisato sighs absentmindedly, being hit by the realization she can be so sappy at the worst times.

‘‘You okay, Chi-chan?’’ Hagumi looks at her curiously, with a hint of concern, her mouth in an o-shape. Chisato hasn’t ever mind the cutesy nickname, given that Kaoru used to call her that. Furthermore, she isn’t the shy type, exactly.

‘‘Hmm,’’ Chisato cooes, closing her lavender eyes for a few instants, ‘‘Yes. Everything is okay, Hagu.’’ She smiles fondly, and Hagumi smiles back, interlacing their fingers more properly.

Yes, it’ll work perfectly.

* * *

 

First things first, however. Their first stop is a cafe glued to the park, not as good as the Hazawa Cafe, but something’s something.

Hagumi eats a biscuit in a rather cutely fashion, Chisato is pleased to see. Meanwhile, she simply takes sips of her black tea.

Mouth area full of crumbs and sugar, Hagumi looks up at her... _girlfriend_ —the word still makes her belly flutter—and tilts her head to the side, bangs moving slightly.

‘‘I forgot to ask, Chi-chan. Is there a particular reason because you wanted to meet up today?’’ Hagumi asks, voice vaguely cushioned by the leftovers of food, and it doesn’t sound like she knows anything, she is _actually_ curious about the matter in question. Chisato snickers.

‘‘I just wanted to see you.’’ And is the truth, Chisato loves being around her sunny girlfriend.

Hagumi beams, blushing to a certain extent.

‘‘Aww, that’s so sweet!’’ She claps her hands together, and suddenly the remnants of biscuit in the corner of her lips are distracting. Very much so. If she didn’t know any better, she’d throw her plan out of the window and kiss Hagumi right there.

 _But no_ , she is a smart girl, after all.

* * *

 

Afterwards, they go back to the park, hand-in-hand once again. This time around Hagumi swings their hands a little, so childish and innocent. _Endearing_. 

They pass through various people, Hagumi every now and then staring at dogs and commenting about Leon. But, out of the blue, something truly catches Hagumi’s attention: kids playing racing. Regardless of not being a fan of the sport, Chisato isn’t annoyed one bit, and sits on the closest bench next to the orange-haired girl to watch the game.

Chisato plays with her porcelain hair, twisting it around her thin fingers. Out of the corner of her eye, she is surprised to see Hagumi looking at her and not the infants, eyes almost foggy, lost in thought. Chisato swallows, but Hagumi doesn’t flinch like she expected.

Hagumi moves her hand timidly, placing it over Chisato’s. The orange-haired lass gulps and licks her lips, pink muscle as distracting as the crumbs.

‘‘Hagu?’’ Chisato interrogates. Don’t get her wrong, she is obviously not bothered by the bold movement, but is just that, _bold_. Hagumi tends to be more shy about romantic affairs.

‘‘I love you, Chi-chan,’’ she exclaims, caramel eyes glinting with pure determination, ‘‘Thank you.’’ Then, she cups Chisato’s face between her hands lovingly, like she’s the moon, the sun, the stars, the milky way— and leans, same height helping. 

And they’re kissing. Huh.

The kiss is rather awkward and not completely accurate, being Hagumi’s first and everything, but is nonetheless  _so_ very sweet. Chisato almost feels like losing gravity.

When they separate, Chisato notices the racing kids gagging mockingly at the display of affection. She doesn’t worry about that, though, because Hagumi is here and real and Chisato loves her, as if she were her personal goddess. The blonde gives her girlfriend a little peck, like a reward for being so brave.

‘‘I love you too.’’

She doesn’t mention anything about the plan, doesn’t need to either.


End file.
